


Howls of Stockholm

by LittleTongue



Series: Robo-Creeps of Year 20XX [3]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Doggy Style, Don't Like Don't Read, Extremely Underage, F/M, Pedophilia, Puppy Love, Sad with a Happy Ending, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTongue/pseuds/LittleTongue
Summary: During peaceful mode, Treble has done whatever it takes to be top dog of the laboratory, meaning he was alpha.That soon changed when a stray 4-week-old puppy had appeared into his life. Trying to retain his status as the dominant of the pack, Treble takes this to new extremes.
Series: Robo-Creeps of Year 20XX [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835899
Kudos: 2





	1. Little Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. I'm back to write another little fanfic of our boy, Treble.

Treble - the self-proclaimed Alpha Wolf in the pack, alongside Rush, Tango, and Beat, whose authority would be too dangerous and risky to challenge. Bass liked seeing it that way, even if they weren't in battle.  
Most of the time, Treble spent it on proving his dominance by urinating in places, especially in restricted areas including the workplace or the hallway. 

Because of this, it would always cause a massive uproar from either Bass or Mega Man, and it resulted in being thrown outside to do his business. 

"I am the top dog," he would always announce, "and it will remain that way until I am deactivated!" 

_Oh, boy. Here we go again _Rush thought bitterly, clapping his robot paws onto both sides of his head. "Treble, we **know** you're the alpha. You don't have to repeat that every ten minutes." __

__"Well, I'm just trying to get it know out there!" He replied back, emitting a tiny snort from his nose._ _

__"Yeah, sure," Tango stepped in with Beat laying down on his back, "because we don't know about your status, so we have to be reminded every second."  
As the metallic beasts began to shut off for the night, Treble scoffed a little and turned to his sleeping spot. "They don't know about my role in this lab." _ _

__Upon getting to rest, he heard a loud thump outside of the front porch. Ignoring it, Treble tried to lull himself into sleep, but the noise grew louder each minute it took.  
Getting up to take a look, he dodged every obstacle in his path, even making sure he didn't accidentally tread on Tango's tail. The thumping had stopped, but then another sound came into hearing range. _ _

__Treble knew he had to defend himself quick, since this might be a trap set by the mad Doc himself. Suddenly, he heard a faint noise coming from behind the front door. It sounded like crying.  
Grabbing the door handle, he twisted it unlocked and opened it. What had been revealed before him was a small, fimble pup. _ _

__She looked scared and underweight. She must've been a Chihuahua/Husky mix, since she looked like one, but never had the color patterns of a Husky.  
Her patches were gray and black - one surrounded the eye while some others were on her back. The lost puppy wore a collar that had no return address, and she looked pleadingly up at Treble. __

____  
A single tear rolled down her cheek as she continued whimpering, and then slowly moved herself towards Treble's leg. The robotic wolf had taken notice to the little one's behavior, as she hugged his leg.  
"P-please, help me," she cried, cowering underneath him. _Oh man _Treble thought, holding her defensively.__

___He proceeded to carry her with his mouth and walked her inside, closing the door. He placed her onto his sleeping mat, and curled up beside her. The small thing began snuggling up beside Treble's paw as she found warmth emanating from his aura, and tried to sleep.  
"I didn't quite catch your name," he spoke, keeping quiet so no one else can here him._ _ _

___"S-sunny," she replied, yawning. They both fell asleep, and waited for a new day to come. Why would a small puppy show up at his doorstep at this hour? In fact, this won't be a good feeling. This could possibly ruin Treble's reputation as he knows it, but...___

___  
Something could be arranged - maybe if he could do something for Sunny, they would truly accept his dominance. It won't be good, but that was a risk he was willing to take._ _ _


	2. Classified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treble wakes up to see Sunny out his sight, and becomes worried. All of a sudden, he notices she is with the other mechanic beasts, and Treble's authority gets challenged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the Archive Warnings since Treble gets angry and attacks Rush.

The next morning had arrived as Treble began to adjust his eyes to the sun's newly shedded skin. He started stretching his limbs and looked to his right, only to find Sunny missing.  
Jumping to a complete halt, he frantically searched the sleeping area for her. 

Because of her small stature, she was able to get lost pretty easily, so for his job as being Alpha, Treble made sure she was out of harm's way. Upon looking everywhere for Sunny, Treble heard indistinct chatter coming from the next room over.  
Stopping in complete silence, realization struck as he turned to see the shadows of his inferior relatives. 

At the speed of light, Treble was able to get there ahead of time when he heard Rush's voice. Since no one else was in the house, it was just the robotic beasts by themselves.  
During his arrival, he witnessed Sunny standing in the middle with Rush, Tango, Beat, and Raggae.

"So, Treble actually saved you?" Tango chimed in, hiding a small chuckle. The Chihuahua/Husky mixed breed nodded, even making a small sound. "I guess our boy Treble's got a soft spot!" Raggae sneered as they chatted on, "he misses being useful!"

All this incriminating talk for just one rescued puppy. Having had enough, Treble effortlessly bursted into the room, scooped Sunny up, and nearly headed for the door, only to hear Beat speak up.  
"You really must love her, dontcha?"

"Shut up," he growled, barring his fangs. Rush stepped forward, smiling a little. "Y'know, for someone who likes to announce his authority, you sure are soft." 

"I said 'shut it!'" Treble was getting annoyed by his friend's constant bickering and teasing, even close to wanting to attack. He gently put Sunny down on the floor and she stood.  
While the others snickered under their breath, Rush started prodding at the Wolf robot. 

"If you wanted to rescue abandoned puppies, you could've let us know." 

The time to re-asserting his authority was now, as he slowly creaked his neck to face the Dog robot in a menacing manner. His fangs were eerily visible as he looked physically threatening.  
He knew that Rush kept running his mouth, he was gonna get a pair of claws to the face. "Shut your damn mouth, Pooch!!" 

"Woah, no need to get aggressive!" Rush continued, "I was trying to help!" Treble turned to Sunny, who sat curiously at the other animals. 

"I wonder if Dr. Light will be okay with this..." 

Suddenly, a possible larger set of matches had been set off inside Treble's robotic mindset, since he started to pounce on Rush with his teeth exposed. Aiming his jaws for the throat, he bit into the mechanic confines of his neck. 

Letting out a distressed howl, Rush held his desperately shaking paw out to Tango and Raggae, who turned to Beat. Standing in utter fear, Sunny had witnessed the battle going on in front of her.  
"I FUCKING WARNED YOU!!" Barked Treble, his teeth still piercing into the Dog's robotic flesh. Each moment, Treble's impalement was getting stronger, causing Rush to scream.  
As he cried, the scent of burnt rubble and methane oil had erupted inside the room, intoxicating the three other bots, but was ineffective towards the attacker.

Tango hid behind Raggae, who rushed to the house phone.  
Stopping in action, the Robotic feline placed a paw on the Duck's shoulder. "Wait, but how will we answer the phone?" 

"That's a good question," Raggae replied, and placed the phone back onto the handle. As they returned to intervene, Beat had already taken care of the bloody battle.  
There, they bear witness to Rush feverishly rubbing his neck, while Treble was being held back from attacking again. 

Instead, the wound was of blackish color, and not the usual red like a human's. Some pints of oil had started to pour out from his neck, as he wiped his paw around the wound.  
It began to stain his usual red paw with black robot blood. 

Staring in astonishment, Tango had asked, "Beat, how'd you stop the fight?" 

"I was made aware the puppy was still watching," he answered, pointing his wing at Sunny. "She is too young to take part in any violence. This could ruin her further in life." 

The Chihuahua/Husky hybrid took cover inside the closet in fear, trying to avoid the fighting. Tango motioned for her to come out from hiding and she walked over to him.  
Hiding from beneath the Cat's leg, the other robotic animals were blazing Treble with cold, dead stares. 

"So as Alpha of our 'pack', you would set a very gruesome example for the newbie!?" Raggae snarled in disgust. "I cannot believe you!" 

"You are willing to kill another member just to show to us that you're stronger!?" 

The mechanical Wolf looked in utter disbelief as everyone stood in imposing manners, as if they were holding a court session. "For God's sake, she's a child!" Beat chimed in, "she's very impressionable!!" 

"I don't care," Treble growled, slamming a black/purple paw into the wall, creating a small dent. "I warned you, Rush, that if you didn't stop, the consequences would be severe." 

"And severe they were!!" He barked back. "But I didn't mean I would nearly get beaten to death by you!" 

The entirety of the evening was becoming a huge storm of emotions, ranging from Humiliation to anger and betrayal. After the robots had gotten home, Treble was sent outside as his punishment.  
Rush was given medical treatment for his wounds, and Sunny was under the protection of the trio.


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treble endures his punishment after the ordeal that took place during the evening. Suddenly, he decides a plan that will take the others but storm.

The sun was nowhere to be found as Treble had laid in the grass, muttering obscenities under his breath. The fact that he was getting himself pushed into anger was something the others needed to see, but it gets violent, even Bass forgets how to respond.   
Attacking Rush was a good thing, since that red mutt always annoyed him to an extent. 

He stared our into the Moon, admiring its crescent glow. The yellow/gray shade of its appearance felt soothing to the Wolf, as he was hoping for his instincts and old habits to come back.   
He depended solely on the Moon's light to rise into power above the others - to make him stronger. The shining had made him the Alpha, meaning he had full control. 

He looked like a Wolf, but never acted like one, since Bass would address him as a "dog." What did that ever make him? Nothing. Treble had risen from his resting spot out of the grass and stopped to see someone opening the back door. 

It was his owner, the rival of Mega Man - Bass. He was moving his hand to signal his Dog into coming back inside. "You can come in now," he said, "but keep your distance away from Rush." 

Walking slowly into the house, Treble turned to look at the Moon again before retreating. Upon his return, he could feel all his power coming back. The dominant trait that he had been denied for so long returned.   
From the views of Raggae and Tango, he was panting heavily like a monster. "What the hell happened?" One of them asked. The other shrugged as Trebled continued forward. 

Being placed inside the Zoo room again, Treble spent most of each minute silently brooding. Beat held out a wing to comfort him, and said, "you okay? That punishment must've taught you good."   
Gently placing a paw on the Robotic bird's head, Trebled responded with a small, slurred speech. 

"Meet me outside, tomorrow. I have a special meeting I would like to hold. Bring Sunny, too." Something struck the inside of the room as every mechanical beast had taken surprise by Treble's answer.   
Something was wrong, but what was it? For all they know, it must be something huge.


	4. "Courtship" Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of the meeting, a courtship Ceremony had been held, but not really. It was more like a Dominance/challenge thing, I don't know.

Outside, Sunny waited in place in the middle of the others, waiting for Treble to arrive. Amongst every robotic beast that was in sight, the upcoming event taking place might be an omen for something uncommon within the mechanical Wolf himself.   
Was it coming out, or was Bass getting deactivated? 

The tiny Chihuahua/Husky mix felt obligated to ask, but for some reason, not even Rush or Tango would answer. Suddenly, Treble appeared outside, his face still broodingly quiet. Upon walking up into the middle of the others, he glowered down at Sunny, who cowered in fear. 

Tension grew wider as he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, and began to hold her like a ball. Before this could go on, abroad the silent afternoon of overcast, Raggae stepped in. 

"Treble, what's going on?" He asked, watching intently at the current situation before them. As Swift as a fox, Treble slammed poor sunny into the dirt below him and, with no hesitation, forcefully grabbed her fluffy tail to expose her untouched entrance.   
Already, this had made Treble become aroused, as he exposed his dick right from between his legs. Sunny looked at him, surprised to know that someone who rescued her would do this. 

"Treble, no!!" Rush cried, "this is bad!!" 

"No it's not," he muttered darkly, "this shows determination of my role as Alpha. No more mocking me. No more disobeying Bass. This time, you will all see who the real leader is." 

Not even taking the time to loosen the Chihuahua/Husky mixed pup, Treble just shoved himself in there with no mercy whatsoever. What came from pints of precum shooting from the mechanical canine's cock was also mixed in with blood.   
Sunny let out a distressed yelp as he started moving, tears streaming down her face. What greater pain this could've been was the fact that she was only young. 

A 4-week-old puppy deserved a better home, but not when she is being raped by someone who is older, bigger, and stronger than she is. Moving in rough, rhythmic thrusts, Treble had started letting out aggressive grunts as he rammed the poor thing into the grass.   
The open air between each robotic animal was being filled with grunts, whimpers, and constant pleas for help, as well as having listeners such as inferiors who are too scared to do anything. 

They each took a step back as Treble continued to toy with the puppy, even as far as to witness him bite down onto her neck, creating a deep, bloodied wound. He nearly chewed off some chunks of dog skin as he clamped his jaws tighter around her neck, causing her to choke. 

"This is how I prove superiority!" He barked in-between thrusts. "You all think I'm lower than any of you damned beasts! You think I am just such mere Zoobot!"   
Turning Sunny around to face her stomach while still being penetrated, Treble continued to wreck the tiny pup's pussy to "prove" his dominance. The small one had begun to see the world fade before her, as she could feel her so-called rescuer destroy her precious, innocent body with the use of his gigantic member. 

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she could feel every fiber of life start to fall apart and dissolve into death. Her mouth hung open, dry from fear and empty of cries. Her plan to howl for assistance was coming to an end, and so was Sunny herself.   
Rush, staying behind, started feeling nauseated. He was feeling scared too, alongside Beat, Tango, and Raggae. He coughed a few breaths of sickness, even wanting to vomit. 

"He cannot do this," he spoke, crying with his paws clamped on his snout, "that is a child..." 

"I'm close," Treble muttered again, and with a flash of white coming into his view, he blew an enormous load into Sunny's body, inflating her with liquid. Drips of saliva were foaming from his jaws, and Sunny wasn't looking too good. 

She looked dead - and it seemed like instantly. Suddenly, the air fell into silence again as everyone looked astonished, scared, or even both. Tango cried too, but Raggae stood his ground, per usual.   
"See what happens when you disrupt the natural order of the lab?" Treble hissed, releasing Sunny from his deathly grip. 

"That doesn't matter anymore!" Raggae snapped back, "an innocent puppy is possibly dead now, thanks to you!" 

He stopped dead in his tracks, taking notice to the Duck's defense. "What do you have to say for yourself, you beast?" Before anymore arguing could happen, Bass stepped out into the backyard, only to find this terrifying image. 

"Jesus, Treble! What happened!?" He yelled, looking straight at the somewhat "dead" puppy. "LIGHT!! GET OUR HERE NOW!!!" 

"What is it?" Dr. Light asked as he emerged from the door, and walking into a scene of travesty and regret. Shocked and angered, they both separated Treble with Bass carrying him and Dr. Light carrying Sunny in his arms. 

Upon rushing inside, they were noticed by the other robots. "Call an ambulance," Light told Roll, "and take Treble to the operating room." 

"What's going on?" Mega Man rose from his resting place and approached the others. 

"Stuff happened, brother," Roll replied, picking up the phone and dialing 911, "but it's best you didn't find out what." As the robotic wolf was being carried to the operating room, a loud siren was being heard from outside.  
Sunny was finally close to being safe, as she was carted away to a veterinary clinic.


	5. Never Turn Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny is recovering at the Mega City veterinary clinic, and Treble gets punished for potentially torturing a small creature to near death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little lazy here and there, and I kinda don't appreciate.

"This will be your punishment for today, Gospel," Light explained, removing the dick appendage from Treble. "Should I see you torture a small animal again, I will have no choice but to put you out of commission."  
The scientist then shot a disgraced look at Bass. "Keep a better eye on him next time, or there won't be a next time." 

Escorting Treble to the living room, Bass grunted a small puff of air, disappointed at his helper dog. "I expected more from you," he hissed, looking away in spiteful anger. 

Meanwhile with Sunny, she was beginning to wake up from her short coma. Upon opening her eyes, she was met with the curious eyes of the other mechanic beasts. They seemed friendly after the endeavor that happened, and they waited for her to awake.  
As soon as she saw them, Sunny reacted by crying in fear and shrinking back into the bed she was resting in. 

"No! Not again!!" She cried, "please!! No more!!" 

"Sunny! It's okay!" Rush said, trying to comfort the traumatized pup. She had already been in a near death situation, so she was purely scared by whatever came her way. "Treble is getting punished, he can't hurt you anymore." 

Stopping her attempted escape, she sank back and soothed a little, staring comfortingly at the others. Smiling a little, she was glad that she was in a safe place. "Oh, okay. But, what'll happen to me?" 

"Well, since you showed up as a stray, I guess we find someone who'll take you in," Tango replied, "and it'll be a new home, where you are in safe hands." 

"But why not here?" 

"Because it's been confirmed we can't take care of you, since we're not fit enough," Raggae chuckled nervously, and looked straight at the open door of the Zoo room, where Treble passed the hallway.  
While they all chatted a little, they heard a slight doorbell from the front door. Upon hearing it, Mega came in and took Sunny into his arms. 

"See ya, small one!" Beat chirped as he and the other beasts waved goodbye, "and you'll be sure of a good home!" 

"Thanks, guys!" Sunny replied, "I appreciate it."


End file.
